


L'ultima battaglia

by Roro



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Book Spoilers, During the Battle Of Five Armies, I Love You, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, I'm sad after writing this, Incest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, The real protagonists are Fíli and Kíli the others are little more than extras
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"La battaglia era ormai vinta, gli orchi quasi tutti morti. <br/>Fíli lanciò un urlo selvaggio trafiggendo con la spada l'ennesimo nemico che aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a Thorin, il suo compito era proteggerlo, non poteva fallire. Estrasse velocemente la spada dall'addome dell'orco e si voltò, pronto a fronteggiarne un altro e, in quel momento, il mondo parve svanire."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima battaglia

**Author's Note:**

> Gentilmente Betata dalla cara [Princess_Kurenai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai) che ora mi odia xD  
> Grazie ancora tesoro <3 sei stata gentilissima.

La battaglia era ormai vinta, gli orchi quasi tutti morti.   
Fíli lanciò un urlo selvaggio trafiggendo con la spada l'ennesimo nemico che aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a Thorin, il suo compito era proteggerlo, non poteva fallire. Estrasse velocemente la spada dall'addome dell'orco e si voltò, pronto a fronteggiarne un altro e, in quel momento, il mondo parve svanire. Fíli non vedeva più niente, né gli orchi che si scagliavano su di loro, folli di rabbia, né Thorin che al suo fianco lo spronava a combattere. Tutto ciò che Fíli riusciva a vedere era Kíli. Se ne stava fermo in piedi, poco lontano da lui, lo guardava e sorrideva, un rivolo di sangue che gli sgorgava dalla bocca e una lama nemica conficcata nel petto. Il biondo vide il fratello cadere in ginocchio mentre l'orco che l'aveva trafitto estraeva la spada per infliggergli il colpo finale. Fíli scattò veloce e in un attimo mozzò il capo all'orco che aveva osato ferire suo fratello, poi si inginocchio prendendo il minore tra le braccia, incapace di crederci, incapace di ammettere la verità.  
«Ehi Fíli...»  
Fíli sorrise debolmente, cercando di rimanere allegro. Ma non era lui quello che aveva sempre e comunque il sorriso sulle labbra, non era lui quello che vedeva sempre il lato positivo della vita, quello era Kíli.  
«Ehi fratellino, cosa fai? Ti prendi una pausa? Lo zio ti sgriderà se ti scopre...»  
Deglutì, cercando di scogliere il nodo che gli si era formato in gola, cercando di scacciare le lacrime che gli appannavano la vista.   
Kíli cercò di sorridere, ma il suo sorriso si trasformò in una smorfia di dolore.  
«Allora forse è meglio che mi rialzi...»  
Mormorò incrociando lo sguardo del maggiore che in quel momento, non seppe più trattenere le lacrime.  
«Kíli, non mi lasciare.»  
Implorò stringendoselo maggiormente al petto, cullandolo nell'abbraccio.   
«E come faccio a...a...la-lasciarti se mi tieni così...stretto?»  
Tentò di scherzare il più piccolo mentre intorno a loro, tutto era calato nel silenzio. I nani avevano vinto la battaglia contro l'ondata di orchi che si era scagliata contro la Montagna e ora, sporchi di sangue e terra, si erano riuniti attorno ai due fratelli. Solo l'eco lontano della battaglia tra gli uomini e gli orchi aleggiava tra di loro.  
«Fíli...ascoltami...»  
Biascicò Kíli, sempre più pallido. Il biondo lo guardò, cercò di imprimere nella sua mente ogni dettaglio del volto che aveva davanti, quegli occhi sempre così luminosi e pieni di gioia, quelle labbra rosee che tante volte aveva baciato.   
«Fíli, ti amo.»  
Il maggiore si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, poi si chinò per baciare quella bocca un tempo così calda e ora invece così gelida.  
«Ti amo anch'io.»  
I due fratelli si guardarono per un lungo istante, il maggiore con il volto rigato di lacrime, il minore con un debole sorriso sulle labbra.   
Nessuno fiatò quando Kíli, pochi minuti dopo, chiuse gli occhi per l'ultima volta, con in mente, come ultimo ricordo, Fíli in lacrime che cercava debolmente di sorridergli.   
Nessuno provò a fermare Fíli quando, afferrando la spada del fratello, si scagliò contro gli orchi che stavano ancora resistendo alle forze degli uomini e degli elfi.   
Tutti e dodici i nani, chinarono il capo davanti al corpo di Kíli e poi, sguainando nuovamente le spade, si lanciarono all'attacco, seguendo l'esempio di Fíli.   
Fíli combatté fino all'ultimo, fino a quando non vide l'ultimo manipolo di orchi che si avvicinava verso di loro, Thorin era nuovamente al suo fianco, ferito gravemente ma ancora in piedi, deciso a vendicare la morte del nipote. I due nani si guardarono brevemente, poi, lanciando un urlo carico di rabbia e disperazione, si buttarono nuovamente all'attacco. Il nano biondo lottò e uccise quanti più orchi poté, non si fermò se non quando avvertì un dolore acuto al petto, sentì in bocca il sapore del sangue e una strana sensazione di calore umido si spanse velocemente dove prima c'era stato il dolore, gli parve d'udire una risata familiare in lontananza, la risata di Kíli, poi tutto si fece buio.


End file.
